Cheesey Love
by Empty Dragon
Summary: Sho loves cheese sticks. Scratch that, Sho really loves cheese sticks.


**This is a crack fic that is loosely based on an event that took place today during lunch at my school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters GX. **

**Pairing: ShoxCheese Stick?? (I'll let you guys decide on that.)**

It sat there across from him, glistening in the sunlight in all its greasy-goodness. A beautiful, completely unhealthy, amazing cheese stick. Sho let out a sigh as a tad bit of saliva escape form his lower lip.

Sho had never been fond of dairy products. In fact, he absolutely hated them. They all seemed to taste bad and always made him ill for a day or two. Until he came across the glorious food product known as Cheese Stick.

He had never even heard of Cheese Stick until that fateful day where he was dragged along with his dear brother to eat with Edo.

Not surprisingly, the restaurant of choice was one that served American food since Edo wasn't very fond of any sort of Oriental food. As Sho scanned the menu, the first thing that stuck out to him was the item titled 'Cheese Sticks.'

Cheese on a stick? That was simply unheard of. More importantly, how did they even get the cheese on a stick? Curious, he decided to order a plate, despite the fact that he detested cheese and that all dairy products made him ill.

To his surprise, it turned out Cheese Stick was a fried stick of mozzarella served with a red sauce made from tomatoes. He found himself staring at the strange dish before dipping a stick into the sauce and taking a bite.

Once his tongue tasted glorious melted cheese mixed with red sauce, he found himself in pure ecstasy. He ate every single one, then ordered another plate and this cycle continued until he was dragged out by an angered Ryo, who was mumbling something about prices and fat.

Unfortunately, the next day Sho lost his breakfast and possibly the remains of his dinner. He was confined in a bed while his stomach roared in pain. From that point on he was forbidden to eat cheese sticks.

Sho naturally assumed that since cheese sticks were an American product, he would never see them again anyways. But now there was one right across from him on Manjyome's plate.

He had not even realized it was a cheese stick. In fact, he thought it was a bread stick. He had never been fond of breadsticks either, so he skipped grabbing any at the Obelisk Cafeteria. But then Manjyome sat down in front of him with two bread sticks and a cup of red sauce on his tray.

Curious, Sho was about to ask the dark-haired teen why would he only eat breadsticks until Manjyome dipped the stick into the sauce and bit it.

To his surprise a white, stringy, fluid-like substance oozed from the bread. A familiar aroma filled the air around them and only two words ran though the bluenette's mind: _Cheese Stick_.

His eyes nearly tripled in size as he stared at the beautiful stick, occasionally eating a little bit of whatever he had on his tray. He secretly hoped Manjyome would be kind enough to offer him at least half of one, but then he remembered it was Manjyome, who had never really gotten along with the little bluenette.

His heart cringed every time Manjyome's hand found its way to the cheese stick and viciously ripped off part of it, drowned it in red sauce, and then shoved it down his throat like some kind of rabid animal.

Just when Sho thought he couldn't take it anymore, Manjyome stopped. Manjyome was now discussing something with Fubuki, leaving only the end of the first cheese stick and all of the second cheese stick behind.

He felt a bit of saliva drip from his mouth, which he promptly wiped away with his sleeve while his eyes continued to stare at the beauty across from him.

The grease of the neglected second cheese stick glistened in the sun, causing Sho to believe that the cheese stick wanted to be touched. In fact, it seemed to be begging for someone to touch it, to stroke it, to lick it, and consume its godly cheese.

His fingers grasped the edges of the table in order to resist the urge to stroke the cheese stick, but the urge was simply growing stronger. Just when he was about to reach over, grab the cheese stick, and shove it down his throat, Manjyome turned his attention back to his food. The raven-haired teen then noticed the desperate-looking bluenette sitting across from him.

"Sho? Are you okay?" Manjyome inquired.

"Your cheese stick."

"What?"

"Can I have your cheese stick?" The desperate Sho pleaded.

Manjyome blinked as his mind tried to process the strange request.

"Um, sure. They're not that goo-" But before he could finished, Sho had already grabbed the stick and dunked its front end into the red sauce.

The bluenette let out a contented sigh as melted cheese and red sauced touched his tongue, throwing him into a feeling of ecstasy.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this very random, weird crack-fic. **


End file.
